1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanger body for clothing and a hanger furnished with the hanger body.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, this type of clothes hanger has been provided with a body section, a hook attached to the body section for hanging the body section on a pole or the like, and a pair of arched members provided at the body section and formed in a curved shape in such a manner that the respective ends of the pair of arched members extend from the body section in directions opposite each other. Clothes can be hung on the pair of arched members.
At the change of seasons, clothes suitable for the new season, or the prevailing fashion of the season, are hung on clothes hangers. Since a clothes hanger is recognized as a universal and finished daily commodity by consumers, it has a shape which is necessary only to fulfill the particular function of hanging clothes.
For example, a hanger described in the patent document 1 is formed in such a manner that the single hanger has a preferable width applicable for outerwear, jackets, and even a kimono (Japanese traditional clothing), which are of all sizes, and also the preferable width can be easily and quickly set without much effort, the preferable width once set being able to be securely stabilized. Furthermore, it is possible to optimize the effect of slip resistance so as to securely lock outerwear, such as a jacket and a business suit, once locked at the hanger, or to optimize the effect of locking trousers.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-330857